empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadar
Shadar (HD 66141) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 264 ly System security rating 3/5 System civilian population 4,815,658 Number of assigned police squadrons: 5 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 1 System jump gate coordinates 31526839 Ascension 08 02 16 Declination +02 20 04 Stars in system (single-star system) HD 66141, 1.1 solar masses, 22.0 solar radii, metallicity -0.36 Fe/H, spectral class K2 III Non-CHZ planets Shadar 1, 1907 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 480 days, semi-major axis 1.2 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.07, equilibrium temperature 801 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Shadar 1 b, 1.4 Earth masses, 1.29 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 805 K, uninhabited Shadar 1 c, 1.35 Earth masses, 1.26 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 802 K, uninhabited CHZ planets Shadar 2, 2.5 Earth masses, 1.8 Earth radii, orbital period 14000 days, semi-major axis 11.9 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.02, equilibrium temperature 260 K, population 4,755,891 CHZ moons Shadar 2 b, 0.25 Earth masses, 0.2 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 150 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.5 AU System Details Shadar, like most systems with a giant star, is deficient in metals. This means that it must import many kinds of goods that require metals to be made. Trading in this system can be very profitable; if you are rated as a supplier by the AISN you can get contracts to carry goods into this system to the small AISN base near Shadar 1. If you go to this system to trade, the simplest way to make profits is to come in with a cargo of alloys and to go out with a cargo of compressed gases. However, this system also offers good prices for weapons, ores, precious metals, and ship systems. There are scattered concentrations of asteroids in this system, none of which are very significant, but none of them are claimed by the IMG. Shadar 2 is a minor tourist destination due to its vast forests, some of which have not yet been explored. The planet has only one midsized ocean, but it has many rivers and other bodies of fresh water. Because of this, another way to potentially make profits is to buy water in this system since it is very cheap. It is notable that there are several spaceports on the planet, as compared to just one spaceport, which is the usual configuration for systems in this population size class. This system is notable for being relatively safe on the main spacelanes, but very unsafe on the secondary spacelanes. Pirate squadrons tend to lurk in the concentrations of asteroids, powering up their engines only to ambush unsuspecting passers-by, who are usually destroyed. If you have a moderately powerful ship, you can easily take on most of the pirate squadrons in this system, since they are not very well-equipped and even less well-armed. This system does have a few repair facilities; they are not equipped to deal with major system failures except at the jump gate station, though, so if your ship is heavily damaged you may have to return there for repairs. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems